Death Business
by Ice-Make Mage Neko
Summary: I fell in to wrong underworld... end of story? Yeah right. Trust me a life of a Demigod is hard... Wait, can I even call myself that now?-Nico
1. Chapter 1

**Neko-chan: Welcome to Death Business!**

**Percy: finally a story to do with your favourite author.**

**Neko-chan: like you care**

**Percy: uh... HECK YEAH!**

**Neko-chan: never mind**

**Nico: get on with it...**

**Percy: Neko-chan doesn't own the Percy Jackson (me & Nico) series or the Kane chronicles (sadie & carter)**

Nico's POV

So today was a normal day right? Wrong. It went wrong the moment I saw them, it went wrong the moment I talked to Percy, It went wrong the moment I woke up, It went wrong... The moment I spoke to the a Egyptian god...

So basically what happened is that I was practicing shadow travel right? I ended up in China a few times but otherwise it was pretty okay(ish). Then I accidentally shadowed traveled right into Percy , leaving Percy with a very big lump on his head.

"What th- oh it's Nico...WAIT! NICO?! What the Poseidon is going on here?" He yelled

"Oh hey Percy sorry I won't bother you any more, oh that's right I need to go to the under world. See 'ya!"

"Wait can yo-"to late. I turned and ran into a shadow with in mind that I won't go to China...

Anubis POV

I. Was. Minding. My. Own. Business.

That's was before a boy fell through the roof.

"AAAAGGGHHH" he screamed when he saw me. That's when I realised I was in jackal form. I transformed into my human form.

" sorry about that... I assume your not dead?" I asked (politely of course)

"Who are you? Where am I? Is this China?" He yelled

"Calm down and tell me who you are"

"I'm Nico, now... WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU!"

"Hades? Your not Greek are you?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Um...how did you get here?"

" Who are... YOU?"

" You don't wanna know"

"Fine, be like that. I shadow traveled here to avoid being questioned by my (half) cousin Percy, and ended up in some place that ISN'T the underworld I know with a 16-year-old that turns into jackal's and could pass for my older brother"

"Ol-older brother? Eh? Where did you come from?" I asked... Again"

"Somewhere around New York... Who... IN HADES NAME ARE YOU?"

" look I can't tell you that but if you don't get out fast you-" I was cut off when Nico collapsed on to the ground

" AAAAGGGGHHHH! It hurts is this place rejecting me or something?"

I panicked. Then it came to me, I just had to confirm it

" Tell me who you are and I might be help you"

" I'm- AAGGHH! I'm N-Nico The son of H-hades!"

" Okay Nico what I'm about to do might hurt"

" WWWHHHAAATTT?!" He screamed I reached forward to do some Egyptian healing magic but as soon as I touched him the world went black...

**Neko-chan: how was that**

**Percy: I got hardly any screen time**

**Anubis: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan: Don't own the either of the series. End. Enjoy story**

Anubis And Nico's POV

Bad news I/We went into a flashback

Flashback... Again (not really anyone's POV)

"Mother when can I meet my father?"Asked a young Anubis to his mother, Nephthys

(Neko-chan: lol Anubis: shut up)

Anubis just stared at the memory he had forgotten so long ago, while Nico just stared at the Woman who was seaming very familiar to him. The memory changed and this time it was Nico and Bianca playing in a field where their mother stood, this time it was Anubis's turn to be stunned. Suddenly the memory shook like a earth quake.

Time skippy! (Anubis & Nico: WTF?) Anubis's POV

Nico and I woke up, Nico on a sofa and Me, well, on the floor. I got up when I heard a voice

"Good thing you two are up" said a teenage boy about seventeen standing in the doorway

"Percy? What the?" Said Nico as he sat at the edge of the couch

"Who are you?" I demanded though I was shaken up by the conclusion I had come to after watching the memories

"Yo! I'm Percy, and by the way your in my house" said the boy named... Percy?

"Um... I'm Anubis" I said awkwardly Nico looked at me with that look that says 'Oh my gods, you and I are thinking the same thing'

"Anubis..." Nico started "who was that woman to you?"

"That was my mother. Nephthys." I said awkwardly...again "Why? Who was she to you?" But I didn't need to ask to no what he was going to say

"that was my mum (mom to the Americans), but you can't be..." He couldn't finish his sentence

"Di immortals!" shouted percy which caused me to jump and Nico to fall off the couch "You don't think that you two could be...?" he trailed off Nico and I looked at each.

"Brothers" we said in unison

* * *

**Neko-chan: ta da! Another cliffy!**

**Anubis: ...**

**Neko-chan: any who two things. 1) accepting Beta requests-**

**Nico: YOUR A BETA READER!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!**

**Neko-chan: and 2) please don't hate me for not updating my other stories**

**anubis: meh**

**Natsu: R&R**

**Neko-chan: WTF? What da heck is he doing here?**

**status update: Neko is extremely addicted to "Fairy Tail" thanks to her ever so helpful friends.**


End file.
